The research includes three sets of analyses related to child abuse and neglect The first analysis will use data from the Economic Status, Public Policy, and Child Neglect Study to estimate the extent to which family resources and maternal employment affect the likelihood that children are being abused and neglect ed. Child abuse and neglect will be measured across a variety of domains. In particular, this analysis is concerned with the extent to which low-income status and parental employment affect various forms of Child maltreatment. The second analysis will estimate the effects of changes in family resources, family structures, and public policies on child maltreatment and children's living arrangements over time. Child fixed effects models will be used to estimate relationships between various forms of abuse and neglect. Data will be drawn from the National Longitudinal Survey of Youth. The third analysis will consider the effects of state welfare policies, state child support policies, state child maltreatment policies, and state divorce laws on partner abuse and child abuse.